Tiffany did 28 more squats than Ashley in the evening. Ashley did 11 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Answer: Ashley did 11 squats, and Tiffany did 28 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $11 + 28$ squats. She did $11 + 28 = 39$ squats.